Day Time Fun
by Jessie13
Summary: Wes and Eric have a little fun. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Nor do I own Wes or Erin (what a same that is… oh well.)

**Warning:** This story contains slash, a male/male relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N: **This is a one-shot. I thought their needed to be a little more Wes/Eric slash so I took the liberty of coming up with my own little story. Please remember to review once you're done reading I like to know what people think of my stories.

"Eric!" Wes called rushing after his partner. "Eric, wait up!"

Eric heard Wes's call but continued walking toward the black SUV. Within minutes he was seated in the driver's seat putting the key into the ignition. Wes was soon sitting beside him in the passenger seat, looking over at Eric expectedly.

Eric finally gave in and looked over at Wes. "What?" He asked, snapping a little.

"I can't believe you said it." Wes finally said with smile lighting up his face and his blue eyes sparkling.

Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his for finger and thumb, briefly closing his eyes.

"If I'd know you were going to act this way afterwards, I wouldn't have." Eric finally replied.

The smile on Wes's face dimmed. "You mean you didn't mean it?"

Eric's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Wes, when he saw the sorrow filling Wes's eyes he immediately felt guilty. He reached his hang out and brushed it across Wes's cheek. "Of course I meant it." He said his voice softening slightly.

"So you really do love me?" Wes asked the smile returning to his face.

Eric returned the smile and started the engine. He put the SUV into gear and pulled out of the parking lot into the street heading toward his house, the house that he and Wes had shared for the last several months.

Eric pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, pocketing the keys as he exited the SUV. Wes also getting out and following Eric into the house.

Wes sat down on the couch and Eric headed toward the bed room that the two shared.

"Where're you going?" Wes asked curiously.

"To change," Eric replied. "And take a shower."

Wes smiled to himself as he stood up from the couch and started walking to the bedroom.

He found Eric standing by the closet getting out a clean shirt and pants. He'd already discarded the dirty shirt leaving him in only his uniform pants and socks. He stood with his back to Wes as he looked through the closet pulling out a pair of pants before laying the clean pants on the near by table.

Wes leaned against the door frame watching Eric's every move.

Eric unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off, tossing them on top of his discarded shirt, he then bent over holding his foot up to remove his socks.

Wes smiled at the sight before him.

Eric stood up, grabbed his clean clothes from the table by the closet and turned to make his way to the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom. He stooped and looked over at Wes. "Are you just going to stand there?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

Wes quickly grabbed clean clothes for himself and followed Eric into the bathroom. He quickly shed his clothes then stepped into the shower with Eric.

Eric turned around to face Wes and slipped his arms around Wes's waist. He leaned forward pressing his mouth to Eric's and slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth.

Wes let a breathy moan escape his mouth as he felt Eric begin to stroke him.

"Eric." Wes gasped out as he rested his forehead on Eric's shoulder, as he helped him to remain standing.

Eric continued sliding his hand up and down Wes's penis alternating from slow to fast.

"Eric…so…close." Wes managed to gasp out as he squeezed his eyes closed.

With a few more strokes Wes came all over Eric's hand. He slumped forward leaning against Eric, trying to regain control of his breathing. Eric smirked as he wrapped his arms around Wes in a loving embrace and to prevent his lover from falling over.

"You ok?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Wes replied finally getting his breathing regulated.

Wes moved his head from Eric's shoulder and looked up at him, he smirked as he asked, "Ready for your turn?"

Eric smiled as he kissed the blonde haired man standing before him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wes said once they'd broken off the kiss.

He kissed Eric once again and then moved down to gently suck and kiss his neck. He bit down softly, electing a groan from Eric. He then moved down trailing kisses down Eric's chest and abdomen. Going lower until he reached his already erect penis. He wrapped his hand around the base as he took the tip into his mouth.

Eric ran he hand through Wes's hair and held him in place as he bucked his hips forward causing his penis to slide further into Wes' mouth and hit the back of his throat. Wes fought the urge to gag as Eric pulled back a little to keep from chocking his partner.

"Sorry." He muttered. Wes's only reply was to move up and down on his erect penis and lick at the tip.

Wes continued his actions until Eric finally called out, "Wes, I'm going to come." Eric came in Wes's mouth; he swallowed it as he stood back up the two locking in a passionate kiss. Eric opened his mouth for Wes to slide his tongue inside. He let him explore his mouth for a moment before their tongues started to battle for dominance.

Wes pulled back, "Eric, the water's getting cold."

Eric finally noticed the cold water that was cascading over both of them; he reached behind Wes and turned the knob to shut the water off.

Both of them stepped out of the shower. Wes quickly dried himself and then ran the towel over his wet hair to dry out the water, Eric did the same.

Wes had picked up his clothes and started to dress when Eric stopped him, "Let's go to the bedroom." He got the message and followed Eric through the bathroom door to their bedroom.

Eric laid on his side watching Wes sleep. His blonde hair a mess a top his head. He couldn't help but think how gorgeous and peaceful he looked lying there completely nude, the sun light drifting through the window caressing his face and making his blonde hair shine in the light.

Eric wrapped his arm around Wes as he started kissing his neck, along his collar bone to his shoulder and finally making his way up to his face to kiss his mouth. Wes moaned into the kiss as he parted his lips allowing Eric to slip his tongue in. After a long kiss the two pulled apart for air. Wes's eyes fluttered open and Eric smiled at him.

"Gotta get up lover. We have to be back at the office."

"Can't we just call in and have someone else take command for the rest of the day? I'm happy here." Wes complained.

"There'll be more time for this tonight." Eric said as his lips connected with Wes's once again.

As the two broke apart Eric stood up off the bed, returning to the bathroom to get dressed.

Wes finally forced him self out of bed, going to the bathroom to get his clean clothes on. He looked over to, the now fully dressed, Eric "You promise there will be more tonight?"

Eric smirked, "Absolutely."

_**The End…**_


End file.
